Sexo Sin Amor
by minami02
Summary: Advertencia: el ficc contiene escenas sexuales, es de clasificación C, el fic esta hecho para personas con el criterio bien formado.
1. Chapter 1

BY: evelin

**Capítulo 1: bitácora**

Hola, ¿Mi nombre?, no importa, soy alumna de Hogwarts y en los 7 años que llevo aquí he notado una serie de cosas:

Primero, es muy fácil perderte, segundo, ¡todas son unas zorras! , tercero, los chicos solo buscan relaciones de una noche, no un amor de verdad, y por último Snape apesta.  
Por las razones dos y tres, decidí publicar esta bitácora bajo el seudónimo de Luz. Aquí me "entrometo" un poco y mucho en las relaciones "amorosas" de los demás. Es por eso, que ustedes tienen hoy el placer de leer mi bitácora: "Sexo Sin Amor".

***

**Primera Noche: Draco y la pequeña pelirroja**

Diez de la noche, no podía dormir, salí de mi sala común y deambule un poco por los pasillos, esperando despejar mi mente, y encontré justamente lo que quería, un poco de distracción, me encontré con una escena interesante, digna de ser contada.

Ginny la menor de los hermanos Wesley estaba apoyada en la puerta del baño de los prefectos, ¿Qué hacía ahí?, pues la duda no tardo en ser respondida, la puerta se abrió , y de ella salió Draco Malfoy, "el dios del sexo", agarró a la pelirroja de la cintura y la metió adentro, seguro tenían prisa ya que no cerraron bien la puerta, ¡gran error!, ellos dejaron ante mi una total visión del interior del baño, y de ellos adentro. Me atrevo a decirles que las siguientes descripciones físicas, serán muy, pero muy ardientes, así que espero que si están leyendo esto cerca de un profesor, vayan a un lugar privado, en especial los chicos, a ellos les recomiendo un baño, créanme será mejor que busquen uno.

Draco empujo a Ginny al borde de la tina, entonces empezó a besar su cuello, mientras una de sus manos frotaba su entrepierna, la pelirroja se frotó extasiada contra el chico, haciendo que su miembro se endureciera mucho más de lo que se notaba que ya estaba, ambos gemían, ella se arrodillo y despojo al rubio de su pantalón y bóxer y empezó a saborear el gran miembro del Dios del sexo, parecía que este lo estaba disfrutando mucho, por que el agarraba la cabeza de ella, mientras decía

- ¡ha! , así, así, lo haces muy bien, ¡ha! - de pronto levanto a Ginny, y desesperadamente le bajo la falda y las bragas a la pelirroja, el la tomo de la cadera, y subió ambas piernas a su alrededor, entonces la penetró, una y otra y otra vez, mas y mas rápido. Ginny gemía, mientras pedía mas, y el obviamente la complacía, el la penetraba salvajemente, hasta que al cabo de un rato paro, y la metió a la tina, ahí el agua mojo la camisa de la pelirroja que aún no había sido despojada, y Draco empezó a lamer los grandes pechos de esta, que resaltaban por la mojada blusa de seda blanca, después Draco la colocó de espaldas al borde de la tina, le ordenó que se agarrara del borde, y volvió a penetrarla, pero esta vez en otra posición, su bran miembro se hundía una y otra vez en ella, fue cuando escuché que el orgasmo venía.

- ¡ha!!ha! ¡Ginny me voy a correr! - fueron las palabras del rubio

- ¡Hazlo! ¡hazlo! - fue la respuesta de la pelirroja, mientras gritaba de placer, el Dios del sexo seguía embistiéndola una y otra vez, en un momento levanto una pierna de la chica y la colocó sobre su hombro, causando mas placer en la penetración, Ginny gemía, y Draco no se quedaba atrás, ambos estaban disfrutando de una gran sexo, después el se sentó al borde de la tina y colocó a Ginny encima de el, y volvió a penetrarla, mientras lamía los pechos de la pelirroja que se habían puesto rígidos por el frio, el la saboreaba, una y otra vez, hasta que ambos quedaron rendidos.

Pero aun asi, ambos volvieron al acto, y así continúo todo durante al menos 1 hora, ellos salían de la tina y volvían a entrar una y otra vez, sus juegos sexuales eran tan variados, que al terminar se podía notar claramente en sus rostros el extremo cansancio.

- Ginny eres estupenda, ¿Qué hora es?

- Draco, mi seductora serpiente, claro que soy buena - la pelirroja salió de la tina y se puso a revisar entre el montón de ropa tirada, seguramente buscaba su reloj, y definitivamente lo encontró

- ¿! las doce treinta de la noche!? , Draco esta vez nos tardamos demasiado, tengo clases de pociones mañana y no me conviene estar desvelada - ella empezó a vestirse y el rey de Sliferin no tardó en hacer lo mismo.

Al cabo de 15 minutos Ginny salió del baño. Yo me oculte detrás de un pilar, y tras de ella salió Draco, este la agarró de la cintura, la beso y suavemente dijo, la próxima vez será mas entretenida, entonces se marcharon.

- que interesante, habrá una próxima vez, !vaya! quien lo diría, yo salí al pasillo a tomar un poco de aire, porque el insomnio me había invadido, pero en lugar de encontrar paz, encontré algo mucho mejor, y solo esperen, porque en Hogwarts el sexo es algo que nunca falta, solo aguarden pacientes que yo les seguiré llevando cada semana las mas ardientes historias hechas por ustedes mismos, !y cuidado!, por que talvez en la próxima edición el que salga seas tu.

Atte: Luz

.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

este ficc fue publicado anteriormente por mi en potterfics, pero dado el trato de los moderadores he decidido publicarlo aqui, como suguerencia de mis lectores.

Espero que les guste, este es uno de mis primeros ficcs, dejen comentarios ^_^

bye y besosss evelin.......................


	2. Chapter 2

By: evelin

**Capítulo 2 : La maestra**

Cuando empecé a escribir la bitácora medite sobre el impacto que esta podría tener en Hogwarts, pero mis cálculos ni siquiera se acercaron a la realidad, en el colegio muchos ya han empezado a culpar a algunos, claro los que mas miedo tienen de ser revelado, unos cuantos profesores han empezado su pequeña mini orden secreta para encontrar al culpable y evitar se les incluya en los cuentos eróticos, se han llamado los justicieros, ¿pero justicieros de que?, los pervertidos deberían llamarse, ese nombre les queda mejor, pero en fin, algunos estudiantes incluso se han atribuido la publicación, asegurando que ellos son Luz, ¡incluso hombres!, pobres su mentira les ha salido muy caro, en especial con el maestro Filius Flitwich el presidente de la orden pero lo cierto es que todos están muy lejos de saber mi identidad, y profesores y alumnos aún no están a salvo de mi, ¿Cómo llegar a alguien de quien no sabes nada?, ¿Cómo encontrar a alguien si solo tienes de esta un pedazo de papel?, pues les deseo suerte a todos mis perseguidores, porque estoy segura que jamás se imaginaran quien soy y es por eso que aquí les traigo otro increíble cuento. ¡Disfrútenlo!.

***

**La maestra y el alumno****  
**  
Hoy tenía exámenes así que anteayer me dirigí a la biblioteca a sacar unos cuantos libros para estudiar, ya era las 8 de la noche, por lo tanto la biblioteca estaba por cerrar medite un momento sobre el mejor lugar parailustrarme, y pensé en el curso de Astronomía entonces me dirigí ahí, pero nuevamente el destino me llevo a presenciar una colosal escena erótica, y esta vez los protagonistas me dejaron un tanto anonadada y perturbada.

Cuando llegue el salón estaba vacio, dejé mis libros sobre una mesa, cuando quise sentarme note que una hoja había volado hasta el despacho del maestro gracias al viento que provenía de la ventana abierta del salón, yo obviamente fui a recoger el papel, pero no pude volver, porque en ese momento la puerta de la clase se abrió, yo inmediatamente y sin pensar cerré la puerta del despacho, pero no completamente, deje una pequeña parte abierta para que me diera una visión de quien había entrado y aquella persona no era otra mas que Blaise Zabini, el se reposo en una de las repisas, verlo no me sorprendió tanto, bueno no tanto como la persona que entró tras de él, porque aquella era Aurora Sinistra la maestra de Astronomía, ¿Qué hacían los dos a altas horas de la noche?, pues no se tardó en resolver mi pregunta.

- ¿Blaise estas seguro que nadie te siguió?

- Por supuesto que no Aurora

- ¡Bien!- la maestra esbozo una leve sonrisa e inmediatamente se agacho ante Zabini, y sin decir mas le abrió el cierre del pantalón, le bajo los boxers, y saco su enorme miembro erecto, entonces se lo metió a la boca, pero solo la punta, mientras con una de sus manos lo masturbaba, lo lamia, una y otra vez, mientras Blaise daba leves gemidos - la visión para mi era muy clara, puesto que para mi suerte ambos estaban bajo la ventana abierta, bajo la luz de la luna, que me daba un perfecto alumbramiento de lo que estaba aconteciendo, ¿mas perfecto podía haber sido?.

- ¡ha! Así Sinistra - la maestra seguía con lo que estaba haciendo, así por al menos 3 minutos, después ella se puso de pie, y empezó a sacarse la ropa, pero no lo hizo de una manera común, ella empezo un simple baile erótico, hasta estar completamente desnuda, lo mismo hizo él, una vez conseguido el cometido, ella agarró sus grandes pechos, y colocando el miembro del chico en medio empezó a darle masajes con su busto, esto hacía que blaise estuviera cada vez mas excitado, y gimiendo. La maestra agarró a Zabini e hizo que se sentara en la mesa, después ella se le acerco y empezó a frotarse con su cuerpo una y otra vez, sin dejarse penetrar, haciendo que él estuviera en el extremo excitado

- ¡ha! ¡ha!, vamos Aurora quiero hacerlo- mas esta no obedecía, solo seguía frotándose, mientras masturbaba el miembro del chico. Pero entonces ocurrió, ella se sentó encima de Blaise y dejo que el la penetrara, ella subía y bajaba, poniendo presión en el miembro de él, ella daba leves gemidos, para no distraer al chico en la penetración - sin duda la maestra era una experta.

Se notaba que Zabini estaba en el cielo, y la sesión duro al menos una hora, en diferentes pose y con diferentes movimientos, hasta que ambos quedaron rendidos.

Al terminar noté que la intensa hora había dejado a Blaise medio atarantado, porque al ir a recoger su ropa se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el filo de la mesa - vaya encuentro tubo Zabini, porque en mi opinión personal diría que no hay mejor sexo que con un profesor, ellos sin duda tienen mucha experiencia, y a pesar de sus edades pueden llevarte al edén una y otra vez - Blaise y la maestra se vistieron, y Sinistra antes de Salir del aula dijo:

- Muy bien Blaise, no te preocupes que en tu próximo exámen veras un A

Tal y como era de suponerse, Zabini tuvo esa sesión de sexo solo por una buena calificación, aunque creo que para él, hacerle el amor a la maestra no fue ningún sacrificio. Después de todo ella no era tan vieja, debía de tener 30 años a lo mucho, era rubia de ojos azules y ni que decir de su físico, era totalmente esbelto además ella estaba bien conservada, y ni que decir de su amplia experiencia sexual.

Después de presenciar aquella escena, esperé a que ambos se fueran y yo me quede en el curso, porque mi examen era pronto, y yo aún debía estudiar.  
Espero que la historia les haya gustado, y que los chicos hayan seguido mi recomendación de ir a un baño, porque no queremos accidentes, y a los que quieran sacar buenas notas en astronomia, pues ya saben, la maestra sin duda estará disponible, a menos que Dumbledore la vote, pero no lo creo, por que el viejo director, tambien tuvo sus muchas noches con la maestra Sinistra, ¿se imaginan a Dumbledore en una noche sexual?, yo en verdad quisiera no hacerlo, pero por ahora solo les diré que esten atentos a mi próxima entrega y mis queridos profesores, ya no pierdan el tiempo averiguando de mi, ¡créanme! Mi identidad esta muy bien cubierta.

Atte: Luz…….

Aquí os dejo el capitulo 2 ^_^


End file.
